A Conflict of Ethics
----A downcast David walked along the edge of the pavement, his hands in the pockets of his hero costume as he scaled the surrounding postcodes for any suspicious activity or trouble. "Man, this job can be underwhelming at times!" David uttered to himself with a rather pungent tone in his voice. Patrol was probably one the less exciting aspects of his job, paired with paperwork of course, and definitely wasn't made clear in its job description - or at least not when he was a student. It wasn't like the young man sought trouble - no good Hero would wish for that - but it was definitely somewhat of a treat for him to stretch out his legs and give a few blockheads a good beatdown once in a while. Instead, his agency had him plodding through the streets on a rainy day, thinking about what he was going to have for his supper. "Please, spare him! He's not that bad! Honestly~" As David strolled by the entrance of a rather eerie alleyway, he could just about make out the distant, but faint screams of a female lady, one of relatively young age. In a trice, he dashed through the alleyway, making it to a dead-end to find a distraught young lady, probably being the girl who released the loud squeal he had heard a moment ago. She sat beside a man looking brutally beaten up, so much so, infact, that he was on the brink of death. His focus was then drawn to an adult dressed in leather leggings, a furry coat and a provocative red crop top - one that was making David quite uncomfortable. Based on the way she was acting, she was clearly the cause of why the man was in such an unsightly state. "W-what do you think you're doing...!" "Man, this feels weird, but I can't afford to get distracted - I need to stay focussed! ''" David thought to himself, resolved to retain his composure. "Move along, boy, this has nothing to do with you." Answered the woman, clearly undeterred by his presence. "Just teaching this punk how to respect to a lady." She finished as she raised her fist for another blow. "Wow wow wow!" David wasn't prepared to see the man get beaten any further - not in his current state, most certainly. He quickly disassembled his molecular structure into a body of moving particles, rushing over expeditiously to intervene. David's arm began to form again, now attached to the aggressor's wrist. This was soon followed by the rest of his body as his molecular structure began to swiftly piece back together. Come on, Lady! - no need to get violent!" David whispered in her ear, thereafter drawing the lady's attention to the distraught girl that accompanied the man. "You're scaring the girl". At this point, David was starting to get ''very ''uncomfortable and had realised that he wasn't exactly standing in the best spot. Furthermore, it didn't help that she was showing quite a lot of skin. The woman chuckled softly. "You dare lay your hands on a woman without her consent? Mayhaps I should teach you a lesson as well? You weren't here when this freak were beating her senseless. This is good for her. To see that men can't get away with anything they please, and he should learrn some manners. Do not worry, I won't kill him." The woman spoke, her hand suddenly breaking apart into brightly shining particles before rejoining into her now freed arm before going in for another hit, punching the man straight in the chest, the reverbating sound of a bone cracking rung out as she did. "Now remember to be nice to the ladies." She spoke sweetly before starting to tread away, her still clean hand pulling away a stray strand of hair. The gnarly and unpleasant sound of the man's bones cracking made David cringe. The man was definitely unconscious, his face bloody and bruised and his body bent into all sorts of shapes that one would think weren't possible. "''Her quirk..." David turned, puzzled by what he had just witnessed, all the while fascinated by how similar their quirks functioned, or so it seemed. "I don't know what you think you're doing, but I can't just let you walk away after what you've done to this guy - just look at him!" David exclaimed, pointing stiffly at the disfigured body that lay cold and motionless on the ground. "I'm sorry, but your sense of justice is messed up, man!" "Now what...do I subdue her...? " The woman halted in her movement and turned around, a sour look upon her face. "I am no man." She retorted. "You may not know of me, little man, but I am Tali, deliverer of justice and punishment unto those who society overlooks or proves unable to handle. Some call me a Vigilante, some have named me Charon, some have even branded me a villain. In earnest?" Tali spoke as she cocked her hip to the side and crossed her arms. "I'm more or less all of the above." "We'll see what the police has to say about that!" exclaimed David as he made preparations to engage in combat with the mysterious woman. Then on the spur of the moment, it suddenly occurred to David that the dangerous purple-haired vigilante he had previously heard was infamous for being a troublesome meddler was none other than the woman who stood before him. The name 'Charon' suddenly struck a chord with him... Tali laughed. "And only now does the fool realize his mistake. Tell you what, I'll offer you this single chance to avoid any further complications. Leave now and let me pass. Do this, and no more harm has to come to anyone... Well, at least untill I meet some other punk in need for a lesson." "What do you take me for? I'm no coward!...besides, you're way too dangerous to be released on to the streets again. God bless the next 'punk' that were to come into contact with you..." David said, looking back to catch another glimpse of what had become of the man behind him. Meanwhile, sitting beside him was what looked to be his hysterical girlfriend. The expression on her face spoke volumes - the girl was frenzied, deeply traumatised by what she had witnessed, despite not being the vigilante's target. "Being inside an alleyway makes things a little tricky, but it's not like I can just relocate and leave the girl here..." David thought to himself, the unfavourable backdrop he stood in being a vexatious thorn in his side. "Hm...what should I do..."